


Babydoll

by MagicVickri



Series: Lace [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Lesbians!, Lingerie, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: It was Zarya and Mei's anniversary.





	Babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this is my first time writing wlw porn. I did my very best to do right by these beautiful lesbians. Just really wanted to write about them loving each other...........

Zarya was used to the cold by now, but by God was she always relieved to return to base and take off her snow-covered gear. Clumps of snow stuck to every part of her clothes, and as soon as the bay doors closed she peeled them off with haste. The snow was quickly melting, and she didn’t want to leave puddles all over the floor.

 

Nothing serious going on out in Siberia today; Mei had wanted to study weather patterns and Zarya was more than happy to be of assistance. The Russian base was normally used to host soldiers like herself, but they were not opposed to letting the climatologist take refuge there from the blizzards. The other soldiers there liked Mei well enough, and felt she was very kind and easygoing.

 

They had to be nice to Mei anyhow because she was Zarya’s girlfriend.

 

Speaking of Mei, there was another reason why Zarya couldn’t wait to return back to base. Today marked a year since they began dating one another, and she was excited to celebrate this milestone. Although they couldn’t go anywhere fancy, Zarya and Mei were just happy to be spending time together (Mei had said she would whip up some heart shaped pancakes in the base kitchen). 

 

Zarya hung up her wet clothes on the racks provided, and replaced her boots with slippers. She was greeted warmly by her peers, and returned their hearty “hello”s. Now that her guard shift was over, she was beaming with excitement for the time with Mei. She walked down the hallways of the base, scanning the doors for their assigned room. Once she spotted the familiar number, she pulled the keycard from the lanyard around her neck and placed it on the scanner next to the door. The red light on the screen turned green, and the door slid open automatically. 

 

The lights in the room were dim, and Zarya looked around curiously as she entered. The door slid closed behind her, and she moved about to look for her girlfriend.

 

“I’m back,” she said in the open room. “You even in here?”

 

Zarya noticed that the door to the bathroom was left open. The lights were on, and its glow illuminated the walls from the outside. A voice could be heard humming, and Zarya approached the bathroom to peer inside. That had to be Mei. But when she reached the entrance of the bathroom, she felt her face go completely red.

 

It was certainly Mei in there, but she was wearing something Zarya had never seen before. The scientist was sitting on a stool in front of the mirror, brushing her brown shoulder-length hair and humming to herself unbeknownst that her girlfriend was in the doorway staring at her and her lacy red babydoll lingerie. The skirt of the babydoll ended just above her thighs, and the sight of her bare legs stirred something dangerous within Zarya. She was quickly snapped out of her lustful thoughts when Mei turned to her and squeaked.

 

“Oh no!” Mei said. “I wanted to surprise you, but nothing is ready yet and I didn’t even light the candles...gosh, I didn’t realize what time it was…”

 

“I...I um...uh…” was all Zarya could muster. She could practically feel her brain short-circuiting. 

 

Mei’s face was beginning to burn, growing the same shade of red as Zarya’s. “It’s…it’s the outfit isn’t it? Is this too much? I thought it looked alright on me in the store before we came here...is it alright? Do...you like it?”

 

Zarya composed herself, and took a deep breath. She walked over to her blushing girlfriend, and knelt before her. Mei must’ve been really embarrassed, as Zarya could have sworn her glasses were looking partially fogged. Zarya took Mei’s hands into hers, and made eye contact. “You went out of your way to do this for me. Frankly, you look  _ beautiful _ . No need to be shy.”

 

Mei felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. She had always felt a little self-conscious about her body, but Zarya always knew what to say to make her feel comfortable and loved. She wanted to make this anniversary really special, and admittedly she was delighted to have gotten such a reaction out of Zarya. It was time for them to celebrate.

 

“You know,” Mei said as she brought Zarya’s hands to her chest. “If you want, you can tell me more about how much you like this in the other room.”

 

Zarya swallowed as she felt her hands resting against Mei’s soft breasts through the lacy fabric, and Mei released the bodybuilder’s hands so they could roam. Zarya took in the sensations of slowly running her hands along Mei’s waists and hips. A rush of lust sweeping through her toned body, Zarya stood up and lifted Mei from the stool so she could carry her bridal style. As Mei wrapped her arms around Zarya’s thick neck and giggled throughout, Zarya moved out of the bathroom and towards the bed. She leaned down and gently placed Mei onto the mattress. Zarya quickly pulled off her sweatpants and underwear and joined her girlfriend on the bed they shared. 

 

The two women embraced, bringing their lips together as their wandering hands explored each other’s bodies. Zarya enjoyed the feeling of lace underneath her fingertips, and played with the straps of Mei’s babydoll as if she was wordlessly asking for something. Knowing what the other wanted, Mei placed a hand over Zarya’s and guided the hand downward, the strap moving from her shoulder to her arm. Zarya quickly pulled the other shoulder strap down, and the bust of the babydoll was pulled down underneath Mei’s soft breasts. 

 

Zarya’s mouth moved from the warmth of Mei’s to the smaller woman’s neck. She placed kisses along the exposed skin as her hand on Mei’s waist reached upwards to cup one of her tits. She gently kneads her fingers into the soft flesh, letting her thumb rub against her nipple and making her girlfriend moan shamelessly. Zarya resumes moving her head down Mei’s body, and paused when her face hovered over the breast that was unoccupied. She lowered her head and latched her mouth onto the sensitive flesh, her hand on the other tit still toying with the nipple found there. Zarya busied herself with Mei’s chest for awhile, drinking in her girlfriend’s soft gasps and moans as she went. Feeling pretty satisfied with her work, Zarya lifted her head to glance at Mei. A string of saliva still connected Zarya’s mouth to Mei’s breast, and the scene before the scientist made her face turn an even darker shade of red. Zarya wiped her mouth with a laugh. 

 

The bodybuilder was far from finished. She slid further down her girlfriend’s body until her head was between the other woman’s legs. Zarya lifted the sheer cloth draped over Mei’s lower body and noticed the barrier between her and her goal. The panties she wore matched the babydoll, and they were quite nice. But they were in the way and needed to be discarded immediately. Mei knew what Zarya was planning to do next, so she lifted her hips so Zarya could pull the panties down her legs. As the panties were removed, Zarya noticed that the back was nothing but a single string and slightly cursed herself for not looking at her girlfriend’s ass in them beforehand. It didn’t matter now, for she had wasted no time burying her face into Mei’s folds. 

 

Zarya slid her tongue into the pink wetness, and brushed against Mei’s clit. Mei’s hand shot up from the bed and was placed on Zarya’s head, fingers raking through pink hair as Zarya began circling her tongue. Mei found herself lifting her hips along with Zarya’s movements. Her grip on Zarya’s hair grew tighter when she felt Zarya’s tongue slide down into her opening, and welcomed the intrusion with open arms. Well, more like open legs.

 

They went on like that for awhile, Mei moaning softly as Zarya lapped at her wet entrance. Zarya slid one hand under Mei’s thigh to keep her close while the other moved upwards so her fingers could play with her clit. The noises Mei was making had to have gone up another octave, and Zarya wondered if other people in the base could hear her. Ah whatever, they knew it was their anniversary after all. They knew better than to start something with Zarya.

 

Just as Mei was beginning to feel the build of her release, Zarya suddenly lifted herself up from the bed. Mei blinked at the ceiling for a moment, then lifted herself on her elbows to watch as her girlfriend slid off the bed and knelt down to pull something out from underneath. “Is...something wrong?” Mei asked.

 

Zarya chuckled. “Would you like to see your anniversary gift?”

 

“Zarya…” Mei tilted her head. “That’s really sweet of you, really, but I kinda would rather wait until afterwards-“

 

“Oh, but I think you  _ do _ want to open your gift now,” Zarya interjected. “In fact, the gift matches that little outfit of yours.”

 

Mei had to have been redder than a tomato. She brought her hand over the skirt of her babydoll and gripped the fabric in anticipation of what Zarya had gotten her. It was one of  _ those _ kinds of “gifts”.

 

A box was placed onto the bed in front of Mei, and Zarya lifted the lid. She reached a hand inside the box and pulled up a few sheets of tissue paper, and then pulled an object out and into Mei’s view. In Zarya’s hand now was a long rubbery dildo, one with a head at both ends. The double ended dildo was a deep shade of red, almost the exact same red as the babydoll Mei was wearing. Somehow, the two women had coordinated their anniversary presents.

 

“Now, REAL fun begins,” Zarya said as she also brought up a bottle of lube. Mei lied back down on the bed, spreading her legs wide open once more as Zarya brought a lubed hand to Mei’s mound. Once her entrance was decently slicked, she did the same for herself and then worked on both ends of the dildo. Didn’t want the first time with the toy to be rough and uncomfortable.

 

With a shaky breath, Mei attempted to relax her muscles as she felt one end of the toy penetrate her. The sensations were immediate; she squirmed as she felt the dildo shift around while Zarya worked the other end inside her. Zarya sunk down until their hips brushed against each other, the dildo barely visible between their legs. Zarya leaned back and positioned herself in a more comfortable angle, and began rolling her hips. She started off slow so the two of them could get used to the feeling, studying Mei’s face for any signs of discomfort. The hands that reached up to squeeze at Zarya’s hips were a good sign, so the weightlifter sped up her movements.

 

Mei did her best to lift her hips and meet Zarya halfway, a soft moan passing through Zarya’s lips. Not before long they were moving together at a steady pace. The end of the dildo inside Mei was reaching deeper now; at one point it hit that spot inside her and she yelled. Combined with that and the sensual foreplay from earlier, she was coming.

 

She could handle overstimulation, but still let out quiet whimpers as she waited for Zarya to finish. A few more seconds of rocking her hips, and Zarya gasped as she finally reached her own orgasm. Mei closed her eyes as her body slowly cooled down, feeling Zarya move around on the bed and gently pull the dildo out of her slightly twitching form. A pair of lips brushed against Mei’s cheek, and she opened her eyes to find Zarya peering at her with a bright smile.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Mei.”

 

Mei smiled back at her wonderful girlfriend, and lifted her head to kiss her nose. “Happy Anniversary to you too!” she said with a giggle.

 

“You know,” Zarya said as she moved off the bed to pick up her pants. “That was only Part One of your gift. Part Two is even better.”

 

Mei hopped up and looked at Zarya in surprise. “Oh, you got me another present? I really wish I got you something else, I don’t want you to spoil me so much…”

 

Zarya turned her head and laughed. “Every day with you is a gift. I need nothing else.” She moved her hand over and brushed her fingers over Mei’s babydoll. “Though, this was quite the treat. You’re gonna wear it again?”

 

Mei blushed and twirled a piece of her hair between her finger. “I was afraid it was kind of overboard...I’ve never worn anything like this before until I met you.”

 

Zarya pivoted her body so she could crawl over Mei with a sly smile. “I’d want you to wear on our next vacation, but it might be so hot I’ll have to take it off completely.”

 

“A vacation to somewhere hot, huh?” Mei asked with a smile. “This doesn’t have anything to do with your Part Two gift, does it?”

 

“That’s Part Three, actually,” Zarya replied. “Part Two is me telling you how much I love you!”

 

Zarya immediately wrapped her arms around Mei and tickled her neck with quick kisses, making the climatologist squeal with laughter and delight. Zarya and Mei cuddled up to one another with words of admiration and deep kisses, the heated moment of lust and want having melted into an atmosphere of love and dedication. 

**Author's Note:**

> Two down, two to go! The next lingerie-based oneshot is a Genji/Lúcio one. It's almost done, so hopefully I'll have it done sometime this week!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne.
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
